pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Darkraian10
Feel free to talk to me. If you would like to see the past comments to me, go to my Archive 1. RE:It was a Joke. It was just a joke:)Gatorfan6 19:37, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :That's ok I shouldn't have made that comment. Like my new sig:)''Gator''fan6 19:46, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Your sig is incorrect Just so you know your signature is kinda incorrect. It says "Chief Blogger" but PokePower just says "Blogger" Also how did you Archive your Talk Page and how do you make your new sigs so fast (does Evanf make them for you?) oh and can you use them on other wikis, if so could you tell me. So So does Evanf keep making new ones for you or do you edit them when they need changing. Also how did you manage to have all of your old ones on your talk page do you have to name each one User:Darkraian10/Sig4 for example? And er, how did you archive your talk page? I need mine archiving, could you tell me how to? Thanks for the whole sig explanation btw RE:Friends I am already in your friends list if I am correct:O'[[User:Gatorfan6|''Gator]]fan6' 20:10, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Wow Congrats! ^_^ Sorry if im late, im pretty busy at school because it already near summer. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:55, February 3, 2011 (UTC) No.We will make more teams when we need them. And happy that you joined PokePwer. - Don't tell her (Hstar) to delete messages on her talk page. That is againest the rules. Don't do it to your talk page either. - Archiving and Blogging I will Archive my talk soon, I'm a bit busy at home at the mo. I can't wait for the first PokePower blog! You should do one every Sunday (if not Sunday then a different day). Tell people what's going on in PokePower and the wiki! Erm... Ask Crimsonnavy or Evanf? But if they don't reply, just make a blog about certain pages, oh and congratulate Gatorfan6. Okay. Just checking. - Re: What are you doing? I noticed. That's exactly WHY I was removing them. Dude, I'm a bureaucrat on another wiki, and I find it extremely annoying when something appears in a category that it SHOULDN'T be in. Let's face it, if it's put into the "moves" category, that implies that the Pokemon's learnset is an attack in itself, not a list of moves of various types. If you want to categorize them for the move types, have you thought about making new categories, instead of bundling them in with the moves? That way, I don't get blasted by some guy who THINKS I'm being a Troll. I DON'T TROLL. Think about that first. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ]] 00:47, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Dude, if it has a refrence to that move on the page, why aren't ALL of the learnsets in there? There's only a handful. Look, I was only trying to fix what I saw and understand to be a mistake. If you do it so that a single mention of an attack means that the page goes into the category of that type of move, then there should be about half the Legendary Pokemon on here in there, considering that they often mention signature attacks or learnsets on the page itself. But no, having a Pokemon in an attack category is stupid, right? Then why stick a learnset in there?!? Secondly, if you're a member of a group, and this is the issue I had as an admin before I became the main bureaucrat on my home wiki, then that means you're an elitist and not democratic, and therefore not running as a Wiki should. Again, it's my personal opinion. [[User:Flashfire212|'''Flashfire]] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 11:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I seem to be bugging you, but I just wanted to get my point across. Still, if you need a hand with anything, don't be afraid to ask. Like I said, I've got a bit of experience with a wiki...one that's over three times bigger than this. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 11:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Not at all. It's the Sonic Fanon Wiki, which recently got up to 10 000 articles. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 12:17, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? I THINK I've seen you're username before on there, but yeah, I'm not just an admin, but a bureaucrat. Have been an admin for a few years, became a 'crat couple of months ago. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 12:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Why were you saying you are an admin on Flashfire212's talk page? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 02:51, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re I'm listening to it, I'm not a big football fan. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 01:26, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Dark Team Would you like me to make you an image for your team like water team and fire team? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 03:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Here it is, what I used to make it doesn't have the unique text water and fire have. If you need any other changes, just leave me a message. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 19:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 21:09, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : :It must be a glitch. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 21:12, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Is it okay if on the Dark Team article, I remove the Charizard and put a shiny Charizard sprite I just found? Call me Moon-san, I'll the articles. 00:38, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Why did you put Latios in? He's not even a Dark-type! And I'm pretty sure his shiny form has Latias' colors! Call me Moon-san, I'll the articles. 00:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) #I wasn't going to delete it anytime soon without your permission. #I respect your decision, though honestly, I think that that's not really a good reason. #You're welcome for the sprite. Call me Moon-san, I'll the articles. 00:50, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Good to know. I'm getting ready to log out. See you later, Captain. Call me Moon-san, I'll the articles. 01:00, February 11, 2011 (UTC) #I'm back on, but just for a second, then I'm back off. #Okay Ca-I mean Darkraian. #I just found some sprites for ALL Generation V Pokemon! It's in this very link! Check it out! Call me Moon-san, I'll the articles. 01:12, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I nearly put in Captain. Anyway, I'm logging out now. See you later Darkraian! I don't care if you ban me. Fine. I will stop. Sheesh... Excuse me, but is there anything one must do to become part of the Dark Team?? Guywithafedora 23:24, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Galleries Not every article needs a gallery, they should only have one if that article has a surplus of images. And make sure the articles link to the galleries using the Main template. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 15:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC) No. We don't need anymore users to come. We need 3 more not 4. If he is still inactive when the battles end for Febuarary, I will get rid of him. - Can i join the dark team?Drakusgal231 02:02, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Member date I realized that the date your page shows is the date you first edited, not when you joined. If you go on a wiki that you have never edited, it shows that you have been a member since the current date. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 19:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Can I have permission to use the templates on your profile?''Gator''fan6 22:33, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, like I have said to others, Charitwo only makes new admins when he needs them, like if an old one is less active. I was made an admin because I reverted a lot of vandalism and watched for copyright infringement. The same for Kefalonitis. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 23:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :Just do like Gatorfan6 has been doing, add appropriate categories to articles that need them. Gaehwasan and Hstar, and me a little, have been updating articles with better templates. You could help with that too. I will come up with Projects to bring up to the other members in a few days. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 23:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Badge There is no way to actually add badges, so that was canceled. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:48, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Response How do I do that? Winxfan1 01:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1﻿ I did not vandalize. I only removed a sentence in Torkoal's page that you put back. Check its history if you don't believe me.PoirotH 17:11, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ofcourse Of course you can. But can you make them after we've cleaned the Season 1 Pages? Thanks - they're nearly done. I've put a note on Project Anime so make sure you check it for any Anime Related updates - it may save you some time. Edit that DP190 page seeing as you've already created it and it's a good article. I've said to everyone that they can only create BW episodes - we want to beat Bulbapedia. We need to focus on the Season 1 Episodes - after all once they've been cleaned people can start looking at them. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 12:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Existing Page DP190 doesn't already exist... if you're talking about the Pokémon Theme page you created then yes there was already an existing page for that. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:16, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon teams Yea, I just joined Electric --The Latias 10:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Reassurance Thanks for reassuring me about my Archives. It's nice to know your not the only one in the boat. P.S. Your userboxes were the ones that inspired me to start making my own. Signed Hstar Chief Editor of the Anime Department! 13:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) waaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm still scared,greatly I do not know how to use the mystery gift yaaaaaay! Gems Yes, yes there are. However, unlike plates, they boost moves for one time only. Theres Fire Red, Grass Green, Water Blue, Ice Sky Blue, Electric Yellow, Fighting Mauve, Poison Purple, Ground Brown, Flying Light Sky Blue, Psychic Magenta, Bug Yellow-Green, Rock Greyish Brown, Ghost Indigo, Dragon Blueish Grey, Dark Black, Steel Grey and Normal White. They kinda look like Chaos Emeralds. Does that help? Winxfan1 22:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 *I was just trying to get more categories in. I'll let you take it from here. Winxfan1 22:19, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 *You're welcomeWinxfan1 22:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Congradulations Congrats man. Keep up the good work. Winxfan1 22:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 *You're welcome. Winxfan1 22:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Re: Signature How would I do this? Winxfan1 22:55, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Again, how would I do this?I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I meant for putting in pics in my signature. Winxfan1, I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Well, here it goes. 145Zapdos.png I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 23:40, February 26, 2011 (UTC) OK. I think I got it this time. User: Winxfan1I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) This time for sure. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re Sorry, I really don't have anything thing that you can do but I know a lot of the Unova locations lack images it might be good to fill those pages up. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 17:12, March 5, 2011 (UTC) WAAAAAH! Darkrai!...OH yes Machamp use Seismic Toss!Jose Jr Perey 02:14, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Toonguy 500 Before he was banned for a month. Toonguy500 used to create loads of poor articles to do with Episodes at an alarming speed. Please don't do what he did. -- Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:58, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Reshiram I am willing to trade my Lv. 52 Reshiram for a Zekrom. If you have Zekrom I will trade you if you still need Reshiram. My friend code on Pokemon Black is 4040 5417 1980.''Gator''fan6 21:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry but for some reason, my black version wouldn't let me on the gts. I had Wi-Fi- hooked up and all, but it didn't work. I'm sorry but would you mind doing the trade again on gts negotiations with my white version, and I'll tarde my level 41 excadrill. and my firend code is 5157 2311 3108, and the trainer name is still Alex. Thta's okay about the mewtwo deal. If you need any pokemon just leave a message on my talk page. I can give you a tepig, snivy or oshawott if need or want one.''Gator''fan6 20:28, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Knight of White Fire 19:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Taking over Can you take over Pokemon Teams until I come back? And also can you take over the "Featured" stuff on the main page? And taking over all the departments? Just until I come back. I have been asigned Wikia Helper and I go around helping small wikis. So...... Thanks. - Trade Okay, I'll offer shiny keldeo for the following: rotom, mienshao, reuniclus, chandelure, zorua, or rayquaza. any level, any gender. Tell me which one. (If you have one.) Shiny Keldeo is lv 70 Oops... forgot my signaure for "Trade Message." : Signed OshawottRocks (click the image to see him dance) 20:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Searching I'm trying to do GTS Negotiations but it keeps searching nonstop! : Signed OshawottRocks (click the image to see him dance) 21:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Searching I'm trying to do GTS Negotiations but it keeps searching nonstop! : Signed OshawottRocks (click the image to see him dance) 21:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ghost Team Hi! I'm a legal PokePower Member, so can I create a new Team called Team Ghost? Please? I heard that PokePower Members can lead Teams so... can I? Many thanks, if you allow. Arceus The God of Pokemon 15:57, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Approval Crimsonavy said that to be a PokePower member you have to ask other active PokePower members approval. I'm applying for the manga builder part, so can i? Though it's okay if you disapprove. Also one more thing, how's it been? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 12:44, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) I remembered that your the first one who said that maybe someday i'lll be a pokepower member :) thanks a lot! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 09:07, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Team Battles! Captains! Tell your team members that the Battles are starting May 1st! Kay. I'll try to join them if I can. Unless I am wrong, that's a Sunday, right? If it is, I will be able to. By the way, I've created a new wiki.Call me Moon-san. Bushin-ryu isn't my . 01:43, April 29, 2011 (UTC) About that message you wrote a long time ago, what do ya mean, "Pokemon Team"?--An awesome user, she's a fan of Togepi! 14:32, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Requests for Adminship Okay, I'll be watching your activity. Bullet Francisco (talk) Okay, until I see some activity from you, I'll keep you on watch. Bullet Francisco (talk) Yes, I read your message to Bullet. Which is why I changed my vote to neutral. I've been in that pot before, it hurts a lot. Of course, I was being a stupid preschooler... 18:24, June 3, 2011 (UTC) XD This wiki is far fro, perfect, Zeldapedia and the Sonic News Network are more well-kept then this one. But those wikis have been around for awhile. Bullet Francisco (talk) Ouch, and yeah, I still get occasional pain from mine, and preschool was eleven years ago for me. And Zeldapedia has only been around for a year longer than this wiki. 18:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Collar I heard that you broke your collar bone, hope your okay :) P.S I know some stuff about soccer too, just wondering, what's your position as a soccer teammember? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:11, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow ^_^ So you're a frontline midfielder since your a striker. What's your t-shirt number? Also have you watched Inazuma Eleven? (It's an anime soccer) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 14:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh :) And i don;t mind if you haven't watched it yet. Hey, i don't want to take up space, how about we go to the IRC? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:18, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh oki bye! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:21, June 11, 2011 (UTC)